


Skittles

by Fishyz9



Series: The Domestic Series [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: Drunk Levi. Lap dances. That's literally it.





	Skittles

**Author's Note:**

> So I went to a Magic Mike show this weekend with a few girlfriends and...yeah. The safe word they gave us was "Unicorn."

It doesn’t seem to matter that I’m purposefully avoiding eye contact and pretending to check my phone, the catcalls are nonstop in this part of town on a Saturday night. It’s after the third, fourth, fifth wolf whistle that I decide to get back into my car to wait for Levi, but then I spot him.

He’s walking –stumbling? – Out of the club, grinning ear to ear with a cackling woman hanging off of each arm. It’s hard to believe that a few hours ago I’d had to convince him to get out of the car to meet up with his cousin and her friends for this long-awaited and dreaded hen party. As the token gay guy, he’d bristled at the idea of spending an evening with all women, most of whom he didn’t know, at a strip show. Watching him now? I can’t help but grin, this cute little chipmunk of a man seems anything but bristly now.

Lesley, his cousin spots me before he does.

“Oh! Girlies, that’s him, that’s Nico; Levi’s man. What did I tell you, _stunning_ right?”

Oh god. Please, Lesley.

Utterly inebriated, the small party look around to where she’s pointing, clearly struggling to focus until their eyes land on me. I drop my chin with a quiet sigh as I stride over to them. I am collecting my guy and taking him home. That’s it.

There’s audible gasps followed by a ripple of laughter which is equally girlish and pure, intoxicated crowing. Wholly hell is it unsettling coming from a group of women over the age of thirty.

“Oh my god, he’s beautiful. Why the hell did we just pay to go in there when Levi has the real thing at home?”

More girlish laughter. Lesley swats at the drunken women’s arm. “Oh shut up, Sandy.” She looks at me. “You wouldn’t believe this one is a kindergarten teacher, would you?”

I conceal my horror. “Lesley,” I say in greeting. “Good night?” I ask out of politeness, but my eyes are on Levi who’s a little unsteady on his feet as he steps towards me, his eyes locked on mine with a distinct look of pride on his face.

“The best!” She declares, holding her arms out and pulling a genuine laugh from me.

“And what about you?” I ask Levi who slinks his arms under my jacket and around my middle, turning to rest his cheek against my shoulder with a content hum. “Have a good time?”

“You always smell so good.” He answers dreamily, making me laugh softly. I drop a kiss to the top of his head.

“Oh, he had a good time alright, it took a couple of cocktails to get him there but he _definitely_ had a good time.” Sandy pipes up.

Levi looks up at me, his eyes unfocused. “I had a drink that tasted like Skittles.” He says happily. I can’t help but smile and press a quick kiss to the tip of his nose.

“You’re cute when you’re half in the tank.” I was equal parts uncomfortable and amused at the thought of Levi going to a male strip show, but seeing how nicely drunk and happy he is, I’m erring on the side of amused.

“Oh my god, Nico you would have _died_.” Lesley says with a flourish, her “Bride to be” sash slipping from her shoulder. “They give us a safe word, right? For when the guys come off the stage and into the crowd, just in case you don’t want to interact with them. The safe word was ‘unicorn’.” She breaks off with a breathless laugh.

“Ugh, Lesley please shut up.” Levi half groans, half laughs, his face pressed into my chest to hide his embarrassment. Anticipating what Lesley’s about to say I wrap my arm around his shoulders, subconsciously holding him closer as his arms wind tighter around my middle.

“We got one of the dancers to try and give Levi a lap dance. I’ve never seen anyone get so awkward, _so_ fast.” She laughs, the women around her joining in. “All we could hear was _‘UNICORN! UNICORN! UNICORN!’_ ”

I laugh at that, my fingers carding through the hair at the back of his head. He looks up at me again, his cheeks stained pink.

“It’s funny and kind of a nice view, but I’d prefer to not participate.” Levi elaborates, then biting his lip; he lifts up onto his toes and kisses me slowly. “Like Sandy said,” he sighs. “I’ve got the real thing at home.”

I lift my brow at him just as the women around him hoot in encouragement, someone really has been drinking. He’s not one for obvious PDA but right now he’s downright smug to have me there. I’m embarrassed to admit that I don’t hate it. When the women start whistling and laughing at my boyfriend’s drunken flirtation he quickly grows uncharacteristically shy, hiding his face against my neck with a quiet laugh, a little piece of me melting inside.

“You’re adorable.” I murmur into his ear.

Brown-green eyes, all unfocused look up at me. “You’re _sexy_.”

I smirk. “Ok, home time for you.”

He turns in my arms, leaning back against my chest, entwining his fingers with mine and pulling my arms around him. “Lesley, you’re going to make a gorgeous bride. I’ll see you at the wedding.”

“No!” She bounces in her heels. “Just a few more drinks? Nico! Come with us?”

Her gaggle of friends enthusiastically join in, but I shake my head. “I’d love to, but I have an early start tomorrow.” I nod down at Levi. “This one starts only a few hours later so we should really get going, but you ladies have fun.”

They groan but reluctantly say their goodbyes.

“Can I just –?” Sandy’s hand reaches for my bicep and Levi swats her away with a laugh.

“Hands off, you. Lesley! Come get your maid of honour.”

Lesley rolls her eyes and drags Sandy away, but then steps back to press a quick kiss to my cheek. “Go home and _you_ have fun.” She says almost lewdly and with a pointed look. It’s enough to make me clear my throat uncomfortably.

We watch them stumble away for a few moments until Levi eventually turns back to me, leaning into my side with a quiet laugh. “That was…something.”

“And you were dreading it.” I take his hand in mine, leading him back to the car. When he stumbles slightly I slow and rest my hand on his hip. “Am I going to have to carry you?”

“Ha! I haven’t had a piggyback ride since I was like, ten.”

I pause, tugging his hand for him to stand behind me. “Well come on then.” I tilt my head back, gesturing for him to climb onto my back.

“Wha– r _eally_?” He asks with an excited grin.

I nod and he snorts, rushing behind me, his hands on my shoulders. I bend down, hoisting him up when he attempts to jump until my hands are holding the back of his thighs at my sides – something I’m used to but from a completely different angle.

His drunken giggles pulls appreciative laughter from a couple strolling past us. They smile, turning to watch this adorable human being on my back.

“This is fun. _You’re_ fun.” He says, pressing kisses to my cheek. “I’m not too heavy?”

“You weigh like five pounds.”

“I used to hate being little, you know. But being with you makes me feel taller.”

“You’re not that little, five seven isn’t little.”

“It isn’t _big_.”

“Exactly, mister Goldilocks. You’re just perfect.”

“I love you,” he slurs into my ear. “You’re fun and big and cute and fun and I love you.”

“Love you too, honey.”

I stand straight and let him slide from my back when we reach the car and he climbs in. He starts to laugh at himself when he gets tangled in the seatbelt and I snort, leaning across the gears to buckle him up. “What am I going to do with you, huh?”

“I have several filthy suggestions. Gimme kisses.” He takes advantage of how close I am to tug at my jacket, pulling me into his kiss.

“You’re impossibly cute like this, you know that? How about you let me drive and we can carry on with this at home once you’ve had a big glass of water.”

“Okie dokie.” He agrees with a nod, his head slack against the headrest as he watches me with a fond smile.

“Okie dokie.” I agree.

Some very out of tune singing along to the radio and another piggyback ride later and I finally have him back at my apartment. I attempt to coax him into bed to get some rest but he’s too animated to settle down just yet, so I sit on the sofa, legs crossed and my arms slung over the back, watching him fondly as he flicks through the books on my shelves, his shirt half untucked.

“You don’t have any Tolkien, how is that possible? It’s all medical journals and crime thrillers, no dwarves or elves or anything…”

“Just how many cocktails did you have?”

“I don’t know, did I tell you I had one that tasted like Skittles?”

“Yes, baby.” I laugh softly.

“You know…” he turns back to me and then with a secretive little grin he climbs over me, straddling my hips. “When all those mega toned, oily guys were gyrating all over the place I got to thinking…”

I hum in appreciation, my hands naturally going to his waist. “You got to thinking what?”

His arms hook loosely over my shoulders and he leans in close. “They aint got nothing on my guy.” He winds his arms round my neck and brushes his nose against mine. “ _My_ Nico smoked all of them. My Nico is hotter, sexier, sweeter…” He peppers my face with soft kisses and I close my eyes, feeling completely blissed out from the attention. “My Nico–”

“Baby?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you even aware of what you’re doing right now?”

He freezes, then snorts and lets out a loud laugh before burying his face against my neck, embarrassed. To my disappointment, as soon as he realises he’s slowly grinding in my lap he stops. “Hey, no need to stop on my behalf.”

“I think instead of just enjoying the show I was trying to pick up a few pointers.”

“Pointers for what?”

“I don’t know, turning you on?”

“You don’t need any help there, trust me.” I murmur, my hands stoking along the outside of his thighs.

He seems to take a moment to debate something in his mind, and then bites his lip before giving his hips an experimental, deliberately slow grind against me. “You like that?” He whispers, his cheeks tinging with pink again at his own boldness.

“ _Baby_ ,” I grin, not even trying to hide my appreciation.

Emboldened, he does it again, pulling a sharp hiss from my lips. I frown and grip his hips as he moves in my lap. “God _damn_ , Levi…”

He lets out a sharp breath, clearly pleased with himself. When he begins to unbutton his shirt I can’t help but laugh. When his hands freeze and his smile falters my hands quickly cover his. “No no no, don’t stop. Please…” I sit up slightly, brushing my lips against his. “You got me really going here.” I push my hips up against him so he can feel just how much. “See?”

His smile slowly returns, a touch shy, and he slowly begins to move again. “You sure?”

“ _Oh_ yeah. Come on, hot stuff…” now it’s me biting my lip. “Take it off.”

 “Those guys had a slight advantage over me, you understand. What with the low lighting and sexy music…”

“You want music? I can give you music.” I practically dive for my phone on the couch cushion beside me, making him laugh. I quickly find something slow and full of bass and then toss my phone aside.

He pops the next few buttons of his shirt, his shoulders sagging and giving into laughter when I whistle. “Keep going…” I encourage.

He rolls his shoulders as he shrugs out of his shirt, making me tilt my head with an appreciative low groan. He braces his hands over my shoulders, on the back of the couch, rocking against me. “Do you need a safe word?”

“ _Fuck_ no.”

He laughs so hard he breaks rhythm. When he looks at me there’s something adoring in his expression. He cups my face and kisses me. “The guy who tried to give me a lap dance? He did something I want to try…”

“Ready and willing, baby. Ready and willing.”

He stands, but before I can complain he turns, sitting in my lap with his back to my chest. I grunt in appreciation and grip his hips tightly when his body bends and bows against me. “Oh my… _Levi_ …”

 “Feel good?”

“Where’s a dollar bill when I need one?”

He snickers quietly, enjoying the affect he’s having on me.

“On the one hand –” I break off with a hiss when his ass grinds perfectly against the length of me before trying again. “On the one hand I am more turned on than I think I’ve ever been in my whole life, and then on the other I…” I get distracted when he takes my hands, moving them up over his chest.

“And on the other?”

“And on the other I hate the idea of some random buff guy grinding on you like this.”

He snorts, turning back around to sit in my lap so that he can wrap his arms around me. “I was yelling ‘unicorn’ at the top of my lungs before he could get this far.”

I laugh. “Ok, good. I like that.”

His hand slides down to cover the bulge in my jeans. “What else do you like?”

“You.” I say breathlessly. “ _That_. Everything you’re doing now...”

“Perhaps I missed my calling. Maybe I should have been an exotic dancer.”

“You do seem to have a knack for this.”

“Though I doubt there’s a niche for the short nerdy type.”

“Uh, hi? Have you met me?”

“You’re the exception, and a little bit of a weirdo” he smiles, and then murmurs quietly against my lips, teasing me by pulling away a fraction when I try to kiss him. “But you’re my weirdo.”

“Levi, baby, I’m reaching my limit here...”

His fingers card through my hair, tugging gently. “Can I confess something to you? While I’m nice and drunk?”

“Why the hell not,” I say breathlessly. “Just don’t stop what you’re doing.”

He leans in, purring against my ear. “That small gap between the ambulance and the first time we slept together?”

“Hmm?” I encourage, eyes falling shut as my hand slides up along his spine.

“I’d fantasise, _nonstop_ about what it’d feel like to have sex with you while I’d… _you know_.”

 I groan. “Ok, that’s it.” With a grunt I sit up, my hands under the backs of his thighs, hoisting him up with me.

He squawks in surprise, breaking off into laughter as he wraps his arms around me, hanging on. I hike his legs around me and walk towards the bedroom. “You just flipped a switch or something, no more teasing…”

He lets out a breathless laugh when I dump him on the bed and climb over him. “And you’re definitely going to need a safe word.” I growl.

He grabs fistfuls of my t-shirt, pulling me against him and then whispers in my ear. “How about Skittles?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Where Levi is yelling "unicorn?" That was my friend. That *actually* happened.
> 
> Also, might not be any fics next weekend for those who follow and read my obsessive rubbish. Got a bit of surgery to get through, but I'll be back soon.


End file.
